Hunie Shots
by LeanaVine
Summary: Collection of one shots about various couples from the game. Some will be AU. Summaries and warnings will be at the beginning of each shot. Characters will be updated to accommodate which characters are used the most. Expect lots of fluff and smut.
1. Young Blood

**A/N:** Kyu tries to get Nikki to come out of her shell by taking her out. Human!Kyu still has pink hair, but no wings, and dresses a little more...normal. (Oneshot. Warning of underage drinking. Human!Kyu. Includes Woman/Woman. Kyu/Nikki. T)

* * *

"C'mon, Nikki. Grab your shit and let's go."

Nikki groaned. "I don't want to. Can't we just hang out here?" She didn't look up from her 3DS. When Kyu snapped it shut, pulling it away, Nikki cried out, "Hey!"

"Oh please, you won't lose your progress," Kyu reminded her. "Now let's go, before my hair turns gray." She illustrated this with a flip of her medium-length, pink hair. She put her hands on her hips when Nikki reached for her 3DS, still in Kyu's hand. "It's not going to kill you to get out of this apartment," she stated, tapping her bare foot on the laminate floor.

Rolling her eyes, Nikki stood up. "Fine, but if I get bored to death, I'm coming home, with or without you." She scoffed at Kyu's grin, going into her bedroom to change into something fresher. When she emerged, she was wearing a blue tank top, black shorts, and a black dress jacket, almost like a lighter version of a blazer. "Does this look okay?"

Kyu stared for a second before nodding. She smiled nervously. "Now let me do your hair."

When they were finally ready, Nikki's hair was up in a messy bun, allowing her bangs to hang around her eyes. Kyu was really impressed with how it turned out. As she pinned up a few stray strands of Nikki's hair, she murmured, "You're really pretty, y'know."

Nikki swallowed, blushing a tinge. "Thank you," she replied with a little smile. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I was thinking Lusties."

Groaning, Nikki stood, making Kyu lose her progress on Nikki's hair. "You know I hate that place," she told the girl with pink hair. "Why are people always trying to drag me over there? What's so great about a night club?"

Shrugging, Kyu answered, "Drinks, dancing, hot chicks. It's fun."

"Not for me," Nikki retorted, sitting in her armchair. "Can't we just go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

Kyu's eyes widened at that, and she laughed. "Umm, sure. Of course. That sounds fun. What did you have in mind?" Her heart was pounding.

Nikki thought about it. "Maybe a movie? If there's nothing good playing, we can sit in on something that's total crap and just make fun of it the whole time."

Nodding, Kyu smiled. "I'd like that." She stood triumphantly. "Alright, let's do this shit."

* * *

They ended up picking some crappy, animated movie, and pigged out on snacks the whole time. Their comments ranged from, "This is total shit," to, "I bet it wouldn't be so bad if I were drunk right now." Of course they had to sit in the back so they didn't disturb anyone, but their giggling still turned a few heads.

After the movie, they headed to the beach. The moon looked gorgeous on the water. It reminded Kyu of Nikki's eyes, and she blushed. Not far from where they had decided to sit was a group of twenty-something's playing late night volleyball and having a party, blasting loud music. Kyu smiled and nudged her friend. "Why don't we go over there and join them?"

Nikki sighed, looking back out at the water. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Why?"

After being quiet for a long time, Nikki answered, "Because I don't like people."

Kyu sank a little, then stood. "Well, I'm going. You should come join me." With that, she left her younger friend alone. She felt bad, but the whole point of tonight was to get Nikki to be more social.

The crowd welcomed Kyu right away, offering her a drink. Nikki watched from a distance as Kyu went from drinking and talking to a few guys to dancing way too close to one of them. Obviously, she was getting drunk, and this worried Nikki. Her friend instincts kicked in, and without much thought, Nikki was trudging through the sand to the party. She made her way through the crowd to where Kyu was dancing with her back against a guy with long, dark hair. "Kyu, maybe we should go," she said in a raised tone, so she could be heard over the music.

The pink haired girl's response was to stick out her tongue and continue dancing. Nikki rolled her eyes, and one of the strangers handed her a beer. She groaned, squeezing through the crowd until she was over by the stereo, away from everyone. Nikki sipped her beer, a little annoyed at Kyu. For some reason, she couldn't stop watching her friend with that guy. He ran his hands along Kyu's sides, pulling up her dress a tad. Nikki tightened her grip on her drink.

Just as she was about to go back over there, a man with tan skin and black hair approached her. "Hey, do you need a refill?" Nikki could barely hear him over the pounding music. When she shook her head, showing him she still had half a beer left, he nodded, giving her a smile. "Hey, I'm Derek," he told her.

Usually, Nikki would have told him to get lost, but she was bored, and past experiences had taught her not to just dismiss someone right away. She adjusted her glasses, then said, "I'm Nikki."

Derek looked out at the crowd of dancing young people. "So what are you doing here? Seems like parties aren't your thing."

Nikki smiled at him. "Well, you've got me pegged. I'm just waiting on my friend, the one with the pink hair." She motioned to Kyu, who was dancing with a different guy now. She shook her head. "Someone's gotta look after her."

"You're a good friend," Derek mentioned. "I'm here with a friend, too, actually." He pointed to a girl with long, blond dredlocks. "I thought we were coming out here to surf."

Nikki laughed. "You know, I've actually always wanted to learn how to do that." Though she stayed inside most of her life, there were parts of Nikki that wanted to be adventurous and learn something fun, like surfing or skateboarding.

"Well hey, I've got my board if you want a quick lesson."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, I don't know. I don't have a swimsuit or anything."

Derek shrugged. "Just wear what you've got on. Doesn't really matter as long as it doesn't get in the way. Just an idea, though. It'd be better than standing here for a few more hours."

'A few more hours?' Nikki thought in distress. He was right, though. Kyu didn't like to leave parties until they were over. She knew she had promised to leave Kyu behind, but she couldn't actually do that. Taking a deep breath, Nikki told him, "Alright, maybe it's the beer talking, but I'm up for it."

She took off her jacket, leaving it on the table that housed the stereos. Derek smiled at her, taking her hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. He had left his board standing at the edge of the surf, so it was apparent he had planned on doing some surfing before he left. "Don't be nervous," he told her, letting go of her hand. Nikki couldn't help smiling at him, nodding.

They walked into the water together, which was so warm and nice. Derek kept his board tucked under his arm at first, then laid it on the surface of the water. "Here, now climb on." Nikki was nervous, but he held the board steady, helping her on with his other hand. She noticed he had strong, vascular arms. It was pretty sexy. He showed her how to paddle herself out, and he swam beside her. When she got the hang of paddling, Derek held the board so she could stand on it.

"Now," he warned her, "this isn't a beginner board, so this won't be a proper lesson. But that's okay, 'cause we're just trying to have fun." Nikki nodded at him, obviously nervous. "Hey, you'll do fine," Derek reassured her with a smile.

As she stood there, trying to balance herself, Nikki asked him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" It was bugging her, but only a little.

With a shrug, he answered, "It gives me something to do. Now focus on putting all your weight in the center of the board."

They kept practicing until a good wave finally rolled in. After some reassuring words from Derek, Nikki paddled out to it, taking deep breaths. When she was right on the wave, she climbed onto her board. She was able to stand for a few seconds, a huge grin on her face, before the wave crashed and she fell into the water. Derek swam out to her, where she was giggling, clinging to the board.

Surfing turned out to be exhausting, so after a few more waves, Nikki was ready to go into shore. They walked onto the beach together, an arm slung around each other. Suddenly, Kyu hurried over to them, pushing Derek so hard that he almost fell down. "Get your hands off her!"

Nikki looked at Derek, who was surprised, then at Kyu, annoyed. "What the hell, Kyu? He was just teaching me how to surf."

Kyu still hadn't addressed Nikki yet. She pulled the blue haired girl to her side, pointing at Derek. "Stay away from her. She's mine." Holding Nikki's hand firmly in her own. she pulled her away, handing Nikki her black jacket in the process.

The blue haired girl tried to wrench her hand out of Kyu's vice grip. "Why are you so strong?" She dug her feet into the sand. "Stop, Kyu!"

Kyu turned to her quickly, pulling her into a kiss that started off fierce, but softened when she realized Nikki wasn't pulling away anymore. When they parted, Kyu's green eyes pierced Nikki. "Don't do anything like that ever again, you hear me?" Nikki was still, then slowly nodded. Kyu sighed. "Why do I always fall for nerds?" She gave Nikki another quick kiss, then took her hand and started walking again.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Nikki took a quick shower and changed into her pink pajamas. She walked back into the living room, where Kyu was laying on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. "Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" Nikki asked, getting the pink haired girl's attention.

Kyu looked at her, then back at the TV. "I thought I made it pretty clear." When she still felt Nikki staring at her, she groaned, turning off the television and sitting up on the couch. "Look, I like you, and I don't want to share you with anyone else." She looked right in Nikki's eyes.

Cocking a brow, Nikki asked, "Then what was with you dancing all on that other guy?"

Kyu rolled her eyes. "That was to get your attention, obviously. It was supposed to make you jealous. Guess it didn't work."

Nikki blushed, wringing her hands and looking at the floor. It wasn't that it didn't work. "I just don't get why you'd like me. You're really hot."

The couch creaked as Kyu stood, walking over to her. She took both of Nikki's hands, making her blush. "You need to give yourself more credit," Kyu assured her. "You're smart, quirky, and super hot." Nikki scoffed, so Kyu illustrated her point by lifting Nikki's chin, planting a kiss on her lips. Then Kyu smiled, breaking the air of tension. "Looks like you're my girlfriend now. So, if you ever take spontanious surfing lessons from hot guys ever again, you'll be getting an earful from me." She cocked her head, smiling. "Maybe some hate sex, too."

"What!" Nikki's face burned bright red.

Kyu giggled, playing with Nikki's loose hair. "We'll get to that later."

* * *

 **A/N:** Idk why, but I see them being a cute couple. Nikki hates people and Kyu loves people. Opposites attract.


	2. Riptide

**A/N:** Kyanna instigates a meeting with her cute yoga instructor. Quite a bit of fluff. (Includes Woman/Woman. Possible Kyanna/Beli. K+)

* * *

Kyanna had been suffering with a crush on her yoga instructor for months now. She was just so cute and soft-spoken, and Kyanna imagined that meshing well with her hyperactive, outgoing personality. The instructor's name was Beli, and she looked like and Indian goddess. Sometimes Kyanna thought about asking her out, but she was intimidated by Beli's beauty and conservative nature, thinking she wouldn't be interested in dating.

They had only talked a few times. It happened when Kyanna got there early, and they had a couple of minutes to talk before class started. It was really awkward, and Kyanna wanted to try talking to Beli in a different setting. She knew that if they could be alone, things would be easier. After class one morning, Kyanna asked if she could speak with Beli, who of course agreed.

"I was wondering if you offered private classes." Kyanna knew that she couldn't afford it, being a single mother, but this could be her only chance.

Beli was intrigued. "Are you wanting to have a more advanced session?" Kyanna nodded, thinking that was a good reason for private lessons. With a smile, Beli commented, "Well, you are one of my best students. I wouldn't mind that."

"Umm, how much extra would it be?" Kyanna didn't want to hear the answer, but she needed to know so she could start a budget in her head.

Shaking her head, Beli smiled. "It could just be something we do as friends. You don't have to pay me anything extra. I like to practice yoga on the beach in the afternoons. Maybe you can join me then?"

Kyanna was super relieved to hear that answer. "That sounds great."

"Good," Beli said with a smile. "Why don't you meet me at the beach this evening? We can practice some new poses and just enjoy the sunset. The sounds of the water make a very peaceful atmosphere."

With a pleasant sigh, Kyanna repeated, "Sounds great."

* * *

Kyanna didn't want to get sand on her yoga mat, so she brought a beach towel instead. It was blue with sunshine yellow sea turtles on it. At first, she wasn't sure what to wear. Would they be doing yoga in their swimsuits? She went ahead and wore her bikini, which looked more like a green sports bra and shorts. It wasn't far from what she usually wore to Beli's yoga classes.

She stopped when she spotted Beli not far from the surf, doing a vriksasanna pose, also known as the tree pose. Her long black hair flowed in the wind. She was wearing a yellow bikini with a long, knit, white pullover to cover herself. Beli also used a beach towel - purple with gold and red stripes. Kyanna slowly approached, checking to make sure her braids were still tight.

Beli turned to her and smiled, the sun making her tan skin glow. "Kyanna! I'm glad you could make it." She sat on the towel, patting the sand next to her. "Here, sit next to me. We'll start with some stretching.

Kyanna nodded nervously, laying out her towel next to Beli's. They started their stretches, and Kyanna could only watch the curves of Beli's body against the light of the sun. She was too beautiful sometimes. Often, she lost her balance, not being able to focus on her poses. Beli would just giggle and encourage her to try again, unaware that she was the reason Kyanna kept falling into the sand.

After about fifteen minutes, they stopped to relax and stretch, just like in their usual classes. Beli was just so beautiful, the sunset casting beautiful hues of orange onto her hair. Kyanna was absolutely crazy about her. Beli turned to say something, but paused when she noticed the younger woman had been staring at her. Kyanna turned away, embarrassed, and heard Beli giggle. "I'm really glad you asked to come along," she told Kyanna, who looked at her once more. "I like the company." Beli offered a soft smile, which caused the other girl to beam.

"I'm really enjoying myself," Kyanna admitted. "This is great."

With a laugh, Beli replied, "I know, just look at that view." She looked back out on the ocean, the water turning pink from the sunlight. Kyanna couldn't help but stare at her.

Their session continued until the end of the hour, and they decided it was time to go. It was getting close to dusk now, and the sun had almost completely disappeared. Kyanna was still a little distracted, watching Beli as they rolled up their beach towels. The Indian woman sighed happily, and with a giggle told Kyanna, "I really wanna get in the water. How about a swim?"

Kyanna let out a breath of relief. She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. "I'd love to go for a dip," she admitted. Yoga always made her a little sweaty.

They walked to the edge of the water, making sure their towels weren't too far away. Beli poked a toe into the tide and shivered, laughing. Kyanna decided to go in first, giving the other woman a grin. "Come on, it's not so bad!"

Beli trusted her, and followed her into the water. She squealed, obviously disagreeing with Kyanna about the temperature of the water. Kyanna couldn't help but laugh. Beli was so adorable. She had never gotten a chance to observe Beli outside of class, so this was a treat.

After floating there for a little bit, Beli got a devilish look on her face, and splashed Kyanna. They both erupted into giggles, and practically shrieked during their entire splash fight. Kyanna finally surrendered, going back to where the water was shallow, and suddenly hissed in pain.

Beli's joy was replaced with concern. "What's wrong?"

Kyanna reached down where her feet were, pulling out a seashell. She laughed. "I guess I stepped on this."

She was a little surprised when the other woman cooed and came closer. "I love stuff like this. Nature is just so beautiful, don't you think?" Unable to think of what to say, Kyanna handed the seashell to Beli. "Oh, no, I didn't mean you had to give it to me," she said politely.

Kyanna shook her head, giving a reassuring smile. "Take it. A token of thanks for doing yoga with me today."

Beli just smiled, and took the shell in her hands, examining it carefully. Not long after that, they got out of the water and wrapped up in their beach towels. Beli screamed to find a little crab hiding under her towel, and Kyanna nearly fell on her butt with laughter. The crab hurried away; maybe it was scared by Beli, too. Beli giggled too, knowing it was silly.

They decided to walk together, wrapped in their towels and shivering a little. Thankfully, it was still pretty warm, but the light breeze chilled their wet skin. Kyanna so badly wanted to hold Beli to warm her up, but she didn't have the guts. They kept walking until they reached the apartment building where Beli lived.

Turning to Kyanna, Beli said, "Thanks so much for walking me home. Today was great."

Kyanna's heart was going crazy. "Yeah, it really was," she replied. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" She was so nervous.

"I'd love to!" Beli had such a big smile, and Kyanna wondered if she had many friends. Then, she wondered if that was a mean thought to have. She just wasn't expecting Beli to like being around her so much. Maybe Beli liked her too? Kyanna got a slight chest pain.

She finally managed to say, "Great. I'll see you in class this weekend." Beli gave a little wave, then headed up the outdoor stairs to her apartment. Kyanna watched her, and waited until she was safe inside, before she groaned. Why hadn't she tried to flirt? At least Beli wanted to see her again; not like this was a date.

Kyanna felt a little bittersweet as she walked back to her house. She guessed that she could consider this a victory, but she'd feel better when she could admit to Beli how she really felt.

* * *

 **A/N:** This oneshot may get a second part. I really think that this could be a cute couple, but when it comes to Beli, you've gotta move slow.


	3. Girls on Film

Aiko can't believe her luck when she meets one of the best porn stars ever. (Written at the request of PaulHeymanGuy1901. PWP. Warning of sex and drinking. Includes Woman/Woman. Aiko/Jessie. M.)

* * *

Aiko couldn't wait for Friday. Friday was pay day, also known as casino day. Tonight was Tuesday, so the casino would have to wait. Aiko was busy spending the last of her cash at the bar. She was sitting at a table, as opposed to the counter, where she could usually be found. Right now, she had a headache, so Aiko didn't want to deal with the lights behind the bar. She liked it a lot better in the back corner of the room, where the lights were dim.

She was hardly drunk at all when a sexy blonde walked in. Aiko stopped, midsip of her bloody Mary, and her gray eyes followed those tan legs to the bar. There was something really familiar about her, but Aiko couldn't place it. She took another drink, raking her eyes over that perfect figure. The woman's face wasn't in view, and she hadn't spoken yet, either. Aiko wondered why she wasn't ordering a drink.

Just then, the blonde swiveled around on her stool, looking at the small, quiet crowd in the room. Aiko's eyes widened. She definitely knew that face. Though, Aiko had only ever seen this woman on her computer. Suddenly, a word escaped her. "Misty?" She hadn't even meant to say it.

The woman in question cocked a brow, looking over in Aiko's direction. She relaxed, and with a sly grin, replied, "Yes?"

Aiko's heart was in her stomach as she stood, drink in hand, and slowly made her way to the counter. Usually, she was confident, her head up, shoulders back. Right now, she felt like a teenager, awkward and nervous. The blonde leaned forward, displaying plenty of clevage, as she patted the stool next to her. Aiko sat, avoiding the woman's piercing, blue eyes.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of drinking with?" God, her voice was so, _fucking_ sexy. It was low and sultry, as if she were a panther, stalking through the underbrush.

Aiko felt like a damn rabbit, the way her heart was vibrating.

"Aiko," the Japanese woman replied. "Aiko Yumi."

"More like Aiko _Yummy_." The blonde laughed, lightly pushing Aiko's shoulder. Aiko felt relaxed immediately. "Sorry, my jokes always come out corny."

Aiko smirked. "I like it." She raised her bloody Mary to take a sip, the paused, remembering that the woman next to her still didn't have a drink. "What are you having?"

With a chuckle, she replied, "Are you offering? What a sweetheart." Aiko never really had a chance to deny it, not that she would've. "I'll let you surprise me. I like surprises."

Giving a nod, Aiko straightened her posture, trying to display dominance as she called to the bartender, Ashley. "A martini for the gorgeous lady next to me." She turned back to the blonde to see her smiling. "What? That was okay, right?"

"You really must be one of my fans, to know me so well." She winked at Ashley when she was given her glass on a small, red napkin. "Call me Jessie."

Aiko, having just gulped down a third of her drink, cleared her throat. "Is that your real name or another stage name?" She hoped she didn't sound condescending.

Rolling her eyes in a playful way, Jessie replied, "My real name. Jessie Maye. I can't let just _anyone_ know that, or else I might get another stalker." She giggled, then took a drink of her martini. "Fuck, that's good." God damn, her voice was like velvet.

"So how many drinks does it take to get under that shirt?" It was cold out, so Jessie was wearing a black, leather jacket with a cheetah print shirt underneath. Her long, toned legs were on full display, as Jessie was wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees, and cheetah print pumps.

"What makes you think it'll cost you anything?" Jessie asked playfully. "I'm an actress, not a hooker." She reached over, feeling Aiko's sleeve. "I like this fabric."

Aiko knew it was just a ploy so that Jessie could touch her, but she allowed it. How could she not? "This old thing? I feel like I've had it forever." She was wearing a red sweater with a black mini skirt and black heels. Aiko knew that she looked good, but she felt like hiding in the presence of the goddess next to her.

"So, what's with the tomato juice? Aren't bloody Mary's more of a morning drink?" Jessie pulled the olive out of her drink, rolling it in her fingers before popping it in her cheek.

Feeling a little embarrased, Aiko admitted, "Actually, I just really like vegetables. Maybe it's a Japanese thing." It made Jessie laugh, though, so Aiko relaxed again. She tried telling herself that she needed to stop stiffening up. "Hey, are you hungry, by chance?"

Jessie looked a little surprised, but then chuckled, knitting her eyebrows together in curiosity. "Are you asking me out?"

Aiko half smiled. "Yeah, I am. What, you think I'd let you finish your drink and walk out of my life?"

With a scoff, Jessie cut her eyes to the other woman, that seductive smile back on her lips. "I was planning on wringing more out of you than just one drink."

* * *

They ended up at Valentino's, which was sort of like an upper-scale version of the Olive Garden. The maitre d' gave them a snobby look, but they didn't care. Aiko requested a bottle of their finest red wine, which prompted Jessie to jokingly ask what she was getting for herself. Or, maybe not so jokingly. They had finished the first bottle before their orders arrived. Jessie tried to explain it as, the bottles aren't as full as they look.

"Maybe we should just grab a basket of breadsticks and a bottle of wine and get out of here," Jessie suggested with a chuckle. Aiko couldn't tell if she was still trying to be funny or not, but smiled anyway.

Jessie got the chicken Alfredo, and Aiko went with a marinara manicotti. The waiter was obviously flirting with Jessie, and it made Aiko's blood boil a little. That is, until Jessie slid her bare foot up Aiko's leg under the table, her toes grazing a trail from her ankle to her knee. Aiko got chills immediately. This was just as good as a lap dance, in her opinion. Then again, she had a bit of a foot fetish.

"So tell me about you," Aiko said when her shakes went away. She was a little mesmerized by Jessie's perfect, red lips slurping up some noodles. This woman could do anything, and it would be sexy. "I wanna know all about Jessie Maye," she stated, her confidence shaking a little.

After taking another sip of wine, Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Well...I'm naturally a brunette; my favorite color is orange; what else do you want to know?"

Aiko grinned, intrigued. "Do you have a family?"

"I have a daughter," Jessie replied, matter-o-factly. "Her name's Tiffany. She's in college, and we don't talk much."

Aiko's stomach clenched. Wait...Tiffany Maye? That was one of her students. Should she mention that? Would it make things too awkward? "That's a shame," was all she said. She wondered if she would regret that later. But, then again, Aiko didn't see herself ending up in a relationship with this woman. She obviously wasn't the girlfriend type, and Aiko didn't like anything long-term, either. Though, she might have to reconsider, if Jessie kept caressing her leg with those little toes of hers.

"Aren't you going to ask how old I am?" Jessie questioned, pulling the other woman out of her fog. "I have a daughter in college, so you must be wondering how many miles I have on me." She chuckled, but Aiko felt that she might actually be insecure.

With a shrug, she replied, "I don't really care about that. I'm no spring chicken, either. Part of me can't believe I'm actually sitting here with you right now. Do you have any idea how many years I've been watching you?" Jessie raised an eyebrow, so Aiko clarified, "I mean online. I don't watch you from the street, or anything."

Jessie patted at the sauce on her plate with a breadstick. "So what do you do for a living, Aiko?"

"Oh no, we're not done talking about you, yet," the Japanese woman quickly interjected. She still wasn't sure whether or not she should mention that she knew Tiffany.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but didn't look annoyed. "Well, I'm 5'7", I weigh 126 lbs, and I'm a capricorn."

Setting down her wine glass, having just taken a gulp, Aiko asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

Jessie thought about it for a minute, before answering, "I think dolphins are cute. They're really smart, too. I remember reading somewhere that they're smarter than people."

Aiko briefly recalled Jessie's tramp stamp of a dolphin, and squirmed a little. "I like cougars," she spouted. It made the other woman laugh, so she relaxed once more.

* * *

Aiko couldn't even remember how they had ended up back at her house. But here they were, in the living room, and she was using her teeth to pull down Jessie's shirt. She kept her hands on the older woman's hips, holding her up, since they were still standing. Jessie was wearing a scarlet red bra, and Aiko nearly growled when she saw it. She momentarily tried to remember if she'd seen it before in one of Jessie's videos, but Aiko quickly pushed that thought away. Focus, _focus_.

Jessie pulled the clip out of Aiko's hair, letting her ebony hair fall just past her shoulders. Aiko looked up at her, only now noticing that Jessie was a few inches taller than her. They had tossed their heels when they first came in the door, relieving their aching feet. The blonde moved to pull Aiko's glasses off her face, but she caught her hand. "No, leave them on." When Jessie furrowed her brows, Aiko added, "I want to see you, the whole time."

A smirk pulled at Jessie's lips, and she wrapped her arms around Aiko's shoulders. They still hadn't kissed yet, though the older woman's chest was nearly exposed. Aiko slowly ran her hands up Jessie's sides, feeling her smooth, dark skin. Fuck, she was too sexy for her own good. Her hands stopped when she felt the blonde's hair, and she took a fistful, pulling just hard enough to expose that long neck. Jessie chuckled in her throat, which Aiko proceeded to kiss. She nipped her way down to the muscular shoulder attached before taking a mouthful, biting down sort of hard. There would definitely be a mark there later.

Jessie pulled their bodies together, smushing their boobs in-between them. Aiko looked up at her, dark gray eyes smokey with lust. Jessie's blue orbs looked a little glassy, too. It spurred Aiko to take her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Normally, she'd be fine with fucking on the couch or the kitchen counter, but tonight was special. Aiko had wanted Jessie for years before meeting her. This wouldn't be a simple fuck.

She pushed the older woman onto the queen-sized mattress, earning a giggle. As Jessie laid there, propped up on her elbows, Aiko slowly undressed. It was sort of dark, with a little light coming in from the living room. Jessie crawled over to the nightstand to switch on the bedside lamp. She wanted a good view of the show happening in front of her. Aiko had slipped her skirt off, letting it fall to her ankles, and kicked it away. She took her glasses off, folding them and placing them on the floor. Next, she slowly pulled her red sweater over her head, then flung it somewhere in the room. She stood wearing a dark purple bra, and black, crotchless panties. Jessie made a sound akin to purring.

Aiko quickly put her glasses back on before continuing. She unhooked her bra with ease, and allowed it to slide off her arms to the floor. Jessie was still watching, looking over the Japanese woman's body with interest. She sat at the edge of the bed so the younger woman could straddle her lap, staring into her eyes the whole time.

"Mmm, I'm soaked," Jessie whispered. "I don't usually get turned on so easily, y'know." She chuckled, then slowly grazed her hands up Aiko's sides, going around her back and to her shoulders, rubbing them. The woman in her lap squirmed a little, so she laughed. "You're excited, huh?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aiko replied, "I like to be choked."

"Ooo, a wild one. I like that." Dammit, Jessie's voice was just so sultry. She needed to be touched, now. Otherwise, she might explode.

As if reading her mind, that sly grin returned to Jessie's face before she pulled Aiko's shoulders forward, taking her left breast into her mouth. A moan escaped her, and she tangled her fingers in Jessie's hair. Her nipples were super sensitive, so much that she could have an orgasm from stimulating them and nothing else. When Jessie used her teeth, Aiko threw her head back, tugging at the older woman's hair. Jessie's left hand came up to cup Aiko's other breast, and she rubbed her thumb over the nipple.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Jessie released the now-dark nipple from her mouth. She gently pushed against Aiko, a motion for her to stand. Without having to be told, Aiko stood and began to pull off the rest of Jessie's clothes. Her skirt was really tight, so it took quite a bit of effort to pull it over the blonde's hips. They both laughed a little. Jessie was wearing white, lace panties. Aiko felt her through the thin fabric, seeing that she was, indeed, as wet as she claimed earlier.

She pushed Jessie back onto the bed, pulling her panties down in the process. Aiko sank to her knees and began to devour the blonde. For a moment, she considered asking if Jessie had any STD's, but she let that thought go. It would be worth getting herpes if she got to fuck Misty, her favorite porn star. Besides, Jessie probably would've mentioned something like that, wouldn't she?

Aiko was very satisfied with the sounds that came out of Jessie, as the Japanese woman licked and sucked all over her lower region. Occasionally, she pulled back to leave hickies on those tan legs, and then she'd dive back in. She kept this up until Jessie cried out in ecstasy, obviously reaching her climax. Aiko then climbed on the bed next to her, kissing and biting her neck.

Jessie turned to look at Aiko, but seemed like she was in another galaxy. "Wow," she moaned between breaths, "that was great. I usually have to fake it."

That comment just got Aiko revved up again. She climbed on top of the older woman, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself. With one hand, she cupped and teased one of Jessie's breasts, using her other hand to finger her roughly, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Jessie was practically screaming, arching her back off the bed, rolling her hips to meet Aiko's hand.

Aiko let Jessie rest after she came again. She relished in the view of Jessie panting and sweating, looking up at her with dark eyes. Aiko would be totally fine if Jessie did nothing else to her for the rest of the night; it was enough just to see her this way.

They took a break for about an hour, trying to gather up some more energy for a second round. Aiko retrieved a bottle of cotton candy vodka from the kitchen, not bothering to grab glasses. Jessie took the first shot, and Aiko could see her muscles relaxing. Aiko was proud that night to show off her high tolerance to alcohol, glad that she could keep up with the blonde.

When she was ready, Jessie found the cap for the bottle, screwing it on and setting the vodka to the side. She looked at Aiko with those narrow eyes and knowing smirk. She straddled Aiko's lap, making a show of slowly unclipping her bra from the front. Her large breasts pushed out as Jessie pulled her shoulders back to let the straps fall down her arms. She chuckled, watching Aiko's smitten expression.

Slowly, Jessie kissed the other woman's neck, trailing a hand down to her crotchless panties. Aiko took in a sharp breath, trying to watch as best she could from this angle. When Jessie felt she was properly teased, she pulled the panties down, and Aiko kicked them off. After that, Jessie performed oral, as well as fingering the Japanese woman slowly. Her other hand rubbed circles on Aiko's hipbone, but also kept her pinned to the bed.

Aiko was a little quieter than Jessie had been, at first, but as the blonde began to use her teeth, Aiko was nearly yelling. Suddenly, Jessie's hand shot up from Aiko's breast, wrapping tightly around her neck. Aiko felt her eyes roll, and saw white sparks as her oxygen was cut off. She still managed to cry out past the woman's hand as she came. Jessie let go of her throat, and Aiko's vision refocused.

After that, they laid next to each other, staring at the ceiling, until they caught their breath. Jessie grabbed the vodka once more, and they each took a few more shots, laughing a little, now thoroughly drunk. Jessie left the bed to get her purse from the living room. She came back with her cigarettes and a lighter. Though, after she glanced at the nightstand, not seeing an ash tray, she paused. "Is it okay if I smoke in here?"

Aiko smiled, still in a bit of a daze. "Yeah. You can just grab a glass from the kitchen, or something.

Once she had everything she needed, Jessie laid on the bed again, lighting up her cigarette. The other woman watched her, smoke flowing from between her lips. Aiko had never known that Jessie was a smoker, but damn, even _this_ was sexy.

Swallowing, Aiko asked, "Are you going to stay?" This caught the other woman by surprise, apparently, because she looked over at Aiko quickly, deep blue eyes meeting slate gray ones. "I mean, you don't have to," she clarified, "but it's pretty late."

The blonde looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. In red, analog numbers, it read 2:31 am. She smiled, looking at the ceiling as she took another drag. She never said her answer out loud, but after she finished that cigarette, she turned out the lamp, laying down next to Aiko.

That night, Aiko barely slept. Small streaks of moonlight came in through the window, illuminating Jessie's figure under the sheets. When she felt she had finally memorized that image, she pulled off her glasses, and snuggled up to the blonde, who sighed in her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written. I didn't just want to write smut; I wanted to give the girls some depth of character. Yo, PaulHeymanGuy1901, I hope you enjoyed this. You didn't specifically ask for smut, but I couldn't see these two having lots of fluffy, romantic moments. I don't think I've ever gotten a request before, and I really appreciate it! I don't know how this couple slipped under my radar. I totally ship it now, though. It only makes sense, with all the porn that Aiko watches.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Vanilla Salt

Audrey finally decides to get serious about her studies, and in the process, gets closer to the brainiac cheer captain. (Written at the request of PaulHeymanGuy1901. Warning of drug use. Includes Woman/Woman. Audrey/Tiffany. T.)

* * *

"But Daddy!" Audrey squealed on the phone. "You're being _totally_ unfair!"

 **"You know I love you, pumpkin, but you need to get your degree,"** her father replied. **"You don't want to end up working in some fast food kitchen, do you?"** Audrey said nothing; she just glared at the wall. **"If you drop out, or flunk your way out of college, I'm going to stop sending you money. You need to learn some responsibility."**

After that annoying conversation, Audrey really needed a smoke. She grabbed her box of cigarettes, but paused, and tossed them back to the nightstand with a sigh. Opening the top drawer of her bedside table, Audrey pulled out her little stash of weed, and a two-pack of watermelon flavored cigars.

Her roommate, Natasha, looked over at her and scoffed. "Do you really have to do that in here?" Audrey's red eyes darted up to meet her brown ones as she gently split open one of the cigars. "You know that drugs aren't allowed on campus," Natasha stated. "We could both get kicked out if anyone catches you."

"Oh, just shut the fuck up," Audrey retorted, pouring the tobacco out of the wrapper and into her ash tray. "Just leave if it bothers you so much. I can smoke whenever the hell I want. This _is_ my room." She took out her grinder, removing some of the ground weed from the bottom and applying it to the inside of the cigar wrapper.

Natasha grunted and stood, collecting her books. "You're lucky I don't report you." Audrey's eyes cut up to meet hers again. Was that a threat? Her roommate said nothing else as she left, slamming the door behind her.

With a sigh, Audrey said, "Finally." She loved to have some peace and quiet when she smoked. When the cigar paper was full, she closed it slowly, then licked it to seal the edges. Now her blunt was ready, and she smiled a little as she lit the end. She had a glass pipe in her nightstand, too, but she liked to use it for all the leftover tobacco from her blunts. There was no where in her room that she could hide a bong, so since she started college, Audrey had been forced to use this method when she wanted to get high.

She laid back, looking up at the ceiling. Her father had talked before about cutting her off, but this time, he really sounded serious. _'I guess I really do have to start trying,'_ she thought, taking a drag of her blunt. _'It's either that, or I get a job.'_ She thought about that for a moment. Her friend Nikki worked in a cafe, making coffee all day. That wouldn't be too terrible, she thought.

Nikki seemed shocked when Audrey texted her, asking for help looking for a job. The bluenette was at Audrey's dorm soon after, knocking on her door. The redhead stood, walking over to the door. When she opened it, there stood Nikki, holding a newspaper. The younger girl groaned. "You're gonna get kicked out, smoking that shit." She was regarding the blunt in Audrey's hand, nearing its end. With a smirk, the redhead made a show of blowing her mouthful of smoke into the hallway before letting Nikki into her room and closing the door.

"Okay, so one of the best ways to find a job is to check the classifieds," Nikki told her. She sat on Audrey's bed, laying the newspaper open so they could both see it. "Glenberry has lots of small businesses, and they don't have websites, so they advertise for jobs in the paper."

Audrey nodded, putting out her roach and laying it in the ashtray. "Okay, so, what kind of shit is in there? I'm _not_ working at McDonald's."

Rolling her eyes, Nikki stated, "You'll probably end up doing something you won't like, Audrey. Work isn't supposed to be fun. I hate my job, but I do it anyway."

"Whatever. Okay, read them off to me."

Nikki dutifully listed out all the jobs there in the classifieds, saying her opinions of each job as she went. Audrey's input was usually, "No," or, "Next." Then Nikki ran out of jobs, and Audrey hadn't liked any of them. "Oh, come _on_ ," the redhead complained, sitting up. "Don't they have any openings for, like, a lady that does nails?"

"A manicurist?" the teen asked. Audrey gave a snort of derision, and laid back down. "Well," Nikki started, "you usually have to go to beauty school and get a certificate and a license if you want to do hair or nails."

Audrey murmured, "I just don't want to be cramped in a hot kitchen with greasy, poor people. I'd rather die."

Nikki sighed. "Why do you even want a job, anyway? You always used to laugh if someone asked you what you did for a living. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Audrey explained the conversation with her father about an hour and a half before. "Well, that's easy. Just focus on your studies." Audrey's deadpan expression made Nikki roll her eyes. "C'mon, it's not that bad. You're smart when you want to be. Just, start doing your homework and go to class, and you'll be fine. Your dad wants you to take school seriously; he'll probably let you by with C's, as long as it looks like you're putting in effort."

The bluenette left not long after that, leaving the paper so Audrey could look over her options again. All of these jobs sounded disgusting. Most were for cooks or crew members at resturaunts in town, and some were for custodial positions at the different businesses. Other jobs listed were for exterminators and handy men - stuff that Audrey wouldn't dare do, even if she knew how. The redhead hated the idea of getting her hands dirty, and began to realize that she would actually have to start going to her classes and doing assignments.

Monday morning, Audrey wanted to murder her alarm clock. She'd been at Lusties the night before, and had a bit of a hangover. Even so, she got up, showered, and dressed for the day. Her first class was biology at nine. She decided to go to the caf and grab some breakfast first. Grease would help ease her hangover.

The cafeteria was full of loud, sweaty, young people, and Audrey absolutely loathed it. She grabbed a styrofoam to-go tray and kept her eyes to the floor, her head pounding. After grabbing some scrambled eggs and greasy bacon, she found a table outside to sit down at, where it was a little quieter. This was already a horrible morning. Audrey rubbed her temples, wishing she had just stayed in bed.

For the rest of the day, Audrey was moody, but still went to her classes. She hadn't been to any lectures at all since the first week of school, when she realized it was boring. In biology, she sat next to a perky blonde who kept asking the professor questions. The redhead just wanted to lay her head down and die. That same blonde was in her algebra class, too. Damn, how did that girl have this much energy so late in the day? When the bell rang, the blonde sprung up to go to the front of the class and ask the teacher more questions about the material. Audrey could never see herself liking school that much.

That same blonde appeared the next day in her physics class, as well. Audrey had gotten into the habit of watching her, now, and listening every time she and the teacher discussed things during class. The idea suddenly hit her that, this blonde could help her get her grades up. She obviously must be one of the smartest people at this school, and she'd probably bust a nut at the idea of tutoring someone.

After class, Audrey grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her aside from the rush of students in the hallway. "Look, you're going to help me," Audrey whispered to her. "I can even pay you, if you want." She hated feeling so desperate.

The blonde had wide, blue eyes, but asked, "What do you need help with?"

Swallowing her pride, Audrey replied, "If I flunk out of any of my classes, my dad's going to cut me off. I need you to tutor me."

Visibly relaxed, the blonde said, "Sure, I'll help you." She held out her hand to shake. "My name's Tiffany. I think I've seen you in some of my other classes, too."

Audrey _tsk_ ed, not taking the other girl's offered hand. "Yeah, whatever, I'm Audrey."

After that, the two girls ended up spending a lot of time together. Tiffany wanted to study in every single one of Audrey's free moments, much to her annoyance. Sometimes they hung out in Audrey's room, and Tiffany wasn't bothered by her lighting a blunt, but she usually said something if the redhead pulled out her cigarettes. "Could you smoke those by the window?" Tiffany asked one day. "I don't mind the weed, but cigarette smoke is disgusting. I grew up around it, and it makes me sick."

Audrey was actually surprised at herself when she nodded, going to sit by the window. She had never been a people pleaser, so this was a really alien feeling. Tiffany returned to reading aloud her notes from their biology class. The redhead listened, but looked outside, the breeze hitting her face. This really wasn't that bad.

Thanks to Tiffany's help and reassurance, Audrey actually started turning in her homework. To her surprise, she didn't do too terribly, usually getting a B on her assignments when they were handed back. In biology, she was shocked that she got an A- on their last test, and looked at the blonde next to her with her mouth agape. Tiffany giggled, giving her a thumbs up. Audrey half smiled back before shaking it away, her resting bitchface returning. Tiffany just giggled again.

* * *

When it came time for midterms, Audrey was nervous. These would be the grades that her father would pay the most attention to. She and Tiffany had been studying every day for the past two weeks. Sometimes they'd order pizza so they wouldn't have to go out for dinner, and would lock themselves in Audrey's room. Natasha didn't hang around much. It was clear from Audrey's glare that she wanted to be alone with her tutor.

Sunday night, before midterms week, Audrey was a little frantic, smoking her second cigarette in the last five minutes next to the window. She sucked those things down like crazy when she was stressed, Tiffany had learned. With a concerned expression, she sat next to her friend, placing a hand on her knee. Audrey looked at her frail hand, then at her. Tiffany smiled. "Do you know why I study so hard?"

Audrey just shook her head, putting out her cigarette.

With a shy little grin, Tiffany looked at the floor. "It's partly because of cheerleading. I wouldn't be able to be Captain unless I had good grades. If I were to get a C, I'd get kicked off the team for sure." The redhead was a little surprised. Tiffany had never mentioned that she was a cheerleader, the _captain_ no less. That explained why some nights, she just disappeared in a hurry. Audrey had wondered if Tiffany had a boyfriend.

Tiffany's smile faded, and she looked out the window at the setting sun. "The main reason I study so much...is because of my mom. I haven't talked to her in a long time, and if anyone asks, I'd have no problem with never seeing her again, but really..." She paused, the wind rustling the curtains and stirring her long pigtails from her shoulders. "My mom was sixteen when she had me. I don't know much about back then, but I do know that she became a stripper to take care of me, and that led to her becoming a porn star."

Audrey swallowed. It was obvious this was a delicate topic, so why was Tiffany sharing so much so suddenly? The blonde continued, brushing her bangs back. "For a long time, I was mad at my mom, ashamed of the person she turned into. I understand a little better now, but things are still awkward, and it's easier to just ignore her calls." She smiled at her socked feet. "I guess I study so much, because I don't want to end up like her. I want to make something of myself, lead a life that I'll be proud of, and be a person that my children will brag about."

She looked at the redhead, who was nervous again, though she tried to hide it. Nothing ever made her nervous, so, _what the hell?_ "I think to succeed, everyone needs their own reason for wanting it." Tiffany smiled, her eyes soft. "You told me you wanted to get your grades up because of your father, and maybe that was your reason in the beginning, but..." She looked a little stern. "I think you're more serious now. You listen to me when we discuss the material, and you pay attention in class - I've watched you. I think you want to prove to yourself that you can do this. I think that's what'll drive you to finish strong."

Audrey hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She averted her red irises quickly, looking at the floor. "Y-you don't fucking know me. Don't talk like you know me."

Tiffany sighed a laugh, taking her hand from the other girl's knee. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? Eat something, get some rest, and try not to worry about tomorrow. You'll do great, I know it." With that, she stood and collected her books. When she was gone, Audrey looked at the door, hardly believing what just happened.

* * *

The two of them didn't talk at all during midterms week. Sometimes, Audrey was tempted to text the blonde, but she pushed it away. Tiffany was probably too busy studying to talk. She really had no use for her anymore, anyway. Grades would be posted Friday night, Audrey's father would get off her back, and life could go back to normal. Audrey was sure that after this, her father would let her slack for the rest of the semester. If she aced these tests, but got a C on all of her finals, that would still average out as a B overall. That should be good enough, right?

Still, Audrey was left thinking about Tiffany, and the things she'd said Sunday night. No one had ever talked to the redhead like that before. Most people were afraid of her, and she liked it that way. Tiffany was different, though. From the beginning, the blonde had never feared Audrey, and took her bitchy nature in stride. There weren't many people that could put up with Audrey's mood, but Tiffany's attitude was different, entirely. She acted like there was a good person buried deep inside the redhead, and tolerated all the shit that she had thrown at her. The thought made Audrey scoff, and she continued reading over her notes, pushing the blonde from her mind.

Friday evening, Audrey was soooo relieved. She could finally relax and stop worrying about grades. The midterms were over, her dad would see her grades in a few hours, and everything would be like it'd been before. The redhead couldn't even remember the last time she'd been shopping, or gotten drunk at Lusties. First, she needed to go to that stupid Latino hairdresser and get a trim. Maybe a new color, too. She'd been a redhead long enough.

Audrey decided to do a half 'n half style - one half of her hair was platinum blond, and the other half was jet black. It looked totally cute, even the stylist said so. Of course, she also made a comment that she looked like Cruella de Vil. Audrey needed to go shopping after that. She immediately changed into one of the outfits she bought: a black mini dress with red, broken hearts along the hem. She also wore a red, short, 3/4 sleeve sweater, and black, tall, leather boots. Now, Lusties time.

Well, it was her plan to go to Lusties next. Of course, one of Daddy's drivers would take her clothes back to her dorm for her, and would pick her up when she was done partying. But, in the car on the way to the nightclub, Audrey's phone vibrated in her sweater pocket. It was Tiff. She scoffed at first, but checked the message anyway.

 **I really need to talk to u**

Letting a loud groan escape her, she instructed the driver to take her back to the university, texting Tiffany to meet her in the student center. She took her time walking to meet her study partner, grinning at the looks she got. Yeah, she was hot, and she knew it. Still, she shot glares at people who ogled her too long, putting them in their place.

Tiffany was easy enough to find. She was sitting at the back of the stu in her cheerleading uniform. Audrey had never seen it before. It was red... She made her way down the stairs and over to the blonde, who finally noticed her. Tiffany's eyes were wide, and she smiled. "Wow...you...you look incredible," she stuttered as she stood.

Rolling her eyes, Audrey replied, "Whatever. What did you want?"

The blonde's smile faded, and she cleared her throat, looking a little nervous. "Can we go somewhere private?"

If all this walking got her new dress filthy, Audrey was going to be so pissed off. Still, they decided to go to Audrey's room. She needed a smoke, anyway. Tiffany was way too quiet, and it bothered the slightly older girl. In the elevator, up to the fourth floor, where Audrey unfortunately lived, she crossed her arms, looking at the blonde suspiciously. "Are you just going to, like, keep me in suspense?" Tiffany jumped, then met her gaze, scarlet eyes burning electric blues. She quirked her brows, tapping her foot. "Did you forget how to talk all the sudden?"

Tiffany bit her lip, reaching out and taking one of Audrey's hands. The cheerleader's skin was warm against Audrey's cold hand. Her arms fell loosely to her sides, and she watched as Tiffany slowly came closer. Her lips were just inches from Audrey's when the elevator dinged, and she squeaked, quickly releasing the other girl's hand and stepping away. Normally, Audrey would've burst into laughter, but she didn't this time.

When they arrived on Audrey's floor, they silently walked to her room. Natasha was inside, laying on her bed, listening to some trashy pop music. "Get out!" Audrey screamed, pointing at the door.

Natasha flinched, then turned to face her, looking annoyed, but not surprised. "Come on, I'm trying to study-"

"I said get **out**!"

The roommate groaned loudly as she grabbed her book and went out into the hallway, sitting by the door, which Audrey threw shut with a loud _bang_. She then promptly turned to the blonde, who had fallen silent once more. "What the hell was that back there?" she asked, gesturing in the general direction of the elevator.

Tiffany blushed and looked at the floor. "Umm..." Her eyes searched the carpet, as if there may be an answer there, somewhere. "I-I really like your new hair..."

Audrey rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Enough with the bullshit. You were going to kiss me, is that it? What, do you like me or something?"

The blonde's eyes watered, and she tried to look away, but Audrey just shook her shoulders, forcing her to meet her gaze. Tiffany stared into those fiery eyes, and answered, "Yes...okay? I really like you, a lot." She took a deep breath. "I know that...I probably crossed a line the last time we talked..." Audrey's hands slipped from her shoulders, going back to her sides, where they fumbled for a second before crossing over her chest again. "You were right; I have no right to make assumptions about you. I was just...trying to motivate you." Tiffany met her eyes again, and the multi-colored-haired girl felt her heart do calisthenics. "You've been doing so great, Audrey, and I was scared that this was going to happen. That...you'd go back to not caring, to getting drunk all the time and skipping out on your classes."

"Do I look fucking drunk to you?" Audrey countered in an offended tone.

"That's what you were getting ready to do, wasn't it?" The former redhead was taken aback a little, but held her ground, trying to keep her poker face. Tiffany groaned, going to sit by the window. "You're so much better than that, Audrey. You're really smart, and you can be considerate, and you have so much potential. That's what your father wants for you... What I want for you."

Audrey sneered. "There you go again, trying to tell me who I am." She turned away, arms still crossed. "I really don't appreciate that, Tiff."

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Well I don't need your damn help!" the girl yelled, spinning back to face her, fists clenched at her sides. "I only asked you to help me with my grades, not change me into a better person. I'm perfectly happy with my life, the way it is." She didn't even realize she was about to cry until she felt something wet on one of her cheeks. "Why does everyone want to change me? Doesn't it matter what I want?"

"I'm trying to help you," Tiffany repeated, calmer this time, standing over the other girl. Damn, even though the blonde was younger, she was taller than Audrey by a few inches. In what world was that fair? How could Audrey make herself look intimidating when Tiffany stood stoically in front of her? The blonde tangled her fingers in Audrey's new hair, catching her attention. "I like who you are, and I party, too. But, we're growing up, so we have to learn when to be serious."

Audrey's eyes flitted to the floor. A voice inside of her screamed that Tiffany was right, that studying wasn't so bad, that spending time with her study partner, eating pizza, laughing at each other's doodles in the margins of their notes... Wait, Tiffany said something. Audrey's eyes were a little wide, a clear indicator that she hadn't heard what had just been said.

Rolling her eyes in a playful way, Tiffany said, "Honestly, sometimes it's like you're on another planet." Before the other girl could retort, Tiffany leaned down to kiss her lips gently. Audrey squealed against her mouth, her body stiffening, but she didn't push away. Her hands, trembling slightly, hesitantly rested on the blonde's hips, long hair spreading across the backs of her hands. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

When Tiffany pulled away, Audrey was blushing, just a little, and her eyes looked hazy. The blonde giggled, jolting the other girl out of her fog, giving her a glare in the process. She still laughed, and Audrey smiled a little. Then she looked down at that cheerleading uniform again. "You know, red is my favorite color..."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this shot! I didn't want to do the obvious 'Audrey and Tiffany party at Lusties together and get drunk' scenario. I actually like this couple, after approaching them in this way. It's totally cute, because Tiffany likes going to Lusties, too, but she'll reign in Audrey when she needs it. Keep sending in your requests! I totally love doing that. I have notes written for a few couples I want to cover, but I'll write your suggestions first.


	5. Everything Stays

The cute story of how Audrey and Nikki became friends, with feelings hidden beneath the surface. (Written at the request of ShizukaR. Warning of alcohol. Includes Woman/Woman. Slight Audrey/Nikki. T.)

* * *

Nikki felt like a zombie as she got dressed. She'd been up late the night before playing _Kingdom Hearts II_ , and she really didn't feel like going to work. Honestly, she _never_ felt like going to work. Nikki hated her job at the Nutmeg Cafe, having to deal with 'crackheads', as she called them, who desperately wanted their coffee, or 'daily fix'. The bluenette looked at herself in the mirror, at the dark bags under her eyes. It was then that she realized she couldn't do this forever. She'd graduated high school a little over a year ago, and had been dragging herself to this job she loathed ever since. Her mother was constantly pushing her to go to college, and Nikki was starting to think she might be right.

The next day was Thursday, and Nikki didn't have to work. Instead of chilling out in her room like she usually did on her days off, she decided she'd go over to U.O.G. and check the place out. It was a fairly large campus, being the only one in town, and Nikki had to admit to herself that this was a beautiful place. She didn't live far from the university, so she could cut living expenses by just walking to school, instead of staying in the dorms. Still, even after cutting the cost of living, and minimizing how much she would spend on campus food, that still meant it would be about $13k a year to go here. She would definitely have to get some scholarships; Nikki didn't want to get tangled up in too many student loans.

As she was touring the campus, a bright sploch of crimson against the scenery caught her eye. A redheaded girl was smoking and chatting with a few other 20-somethings, nestled under a shady tree on a blanket. Her instincts, and knowledge from the various animes she had watched, warned her that those were the bad kids, and she should stay away. The redhead looked her way, so Nikki quickly averted her eyes, continuing on her walk.

For the next few hours, Nikki toured the art building, and then the business building, sitting in on a few classes, here and there. This really didn't seem too bad, she thought. The art classes were super nice, because it was mostly just students sitting there quietly, painting or drawing. Some of them even had headphones on, listening to music, completely focused on their projects. Nikki could definitely see herself doing that.

After grabbing some lunch, she headed over to the science building. The bluenette had always been interested in space, and wondered what kind of engineering classes were offered. Before she could get a good look, though, she froze. The bell had rung just a minute ago, and some of the classes were releasing. Funneling out of a physics class was a large group of students, and there in the crowd, was that same redhead from earlier that day. They met eyes again, so the bluenette quickly turned around, heading for the stairs.

She didn't expect a loud voice to call out to her, "Hey!" Nikki paused, then turned, to see the redhead stomping towards her. The teen locked up, wanting to run, but unable to move. "You're that same girl from earlier this morning," the redhead stated when she was in front of Nikki, putting her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "What's your fucking problem, huh? I saw the way you looked at me earlier, and you just did it again. Now you're trying to run away?"

Looking down at the floor, Nikki held up her hands in defense. "I'm not looking for trouble, okay? I'm sorry for staring." With that, she turned, hoping this girl would just let her go.

Instead, a delicate hand reached out, grabbing the bluenette's arm tightly. "Hold on, I didn't say you could leave yet." Nikki waited a second before looking back at her; the teen's heart was beating so loudly, she wondered if the redhead could hear it. The student cocked her head to the side, eyes cutting into the younger girl. "If you weren't staring at me like that because you hate me, you must've been staring 'cause you've gotta crush on me." Nikki blushed, not saying anything in return, and the redhead laughed, letting go of her arm, a smirk on her face. "Well, it takes a lot to win me over, so you'll have to put in a shit ton of effort if you wanna get with me. Buuuut...you are kinda cute." The bluenette looked at her with wide eyes, and the redhead sighed, eyes once again cutting her like knives. "Aren't you even going to ask me what my name is?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the girl impatiently.

Nikki swallowed, eyes glued to the tile floor again. "What's your name?"

"Audrey Belrose. Don't forget it." The redhead turned with a flip of her hair, heading to her next class.

Nikki found herself coming back almost every day to tour the campus - and chance running into Audrey again. She really was starting to fall in love with the campus, and she was even approached by some people, asking if she were a new student. Usually, Nikki didn't talk to anyone, but she was starting to blossom, saying hi to people in passing. There were some students who would set up hammocks to lounge in on the front lawn, and Nikki made a mental note to get one for herself. She could imagine laying back, looking up at the trees while she drew, birds chirping and the muddled sound of chatter in the background.

"So," a familiar voice came from behind her, making the teen jump. She turned, and there was Audrey, her arms crossed. "I've been seeing you on campus a lot lately. Are you a freshie or something?" She blew a bubble with her green gum, which popped with a snap.

Nikki caught her breath and replied, "I'm not a student, but I'm thinking about enrolling." She tried to look everywhere except at the redhead. "Umm, what's your major?"

Audrey scoffed, catching the other girl's attention. She looked out at the lawn, where students were laying on blankets and hanging up hammocks. "I don't have a major. I'm thinking about dropping out." She looked at the teen, her red eyes glowing, and a grin pulled at her mouth. Audrey reached into her purse, and pulled out a little slip of paper. "Turn around."

Nikki wasn't sure what was going on, but she did as she was told. She felt the redhead put the paper on her back, using it as a smooth surface for writing something. "I hope you're not making a 'kick me' sign," she commented. The girl behind her giggled, clicking her pen and removing the paper.

When the bluenette turned around, Audrey was offering her the scrap of paper, which had a series of numbers on it. "Text me sometime." Nikki blushed, so the redhead's smirk faded, and her glare returned. "Or, whatever, I don't care." With that she walked away, her hair flowing behind her.

Nikki couldn't help but half smile, tucking the paper into the pocket of her gray hoodie. She texted the spunky redhead later that night, so that Audrey would have her number, but never got a reply. She didn't really mind, though. All of Nikki's friends were online, which meant she never really hung out with anyone. She was actually a little relieved that she didn't hear back from Audrey.

It was almost a week later when Audrey started blowing up Nikki's phone one night.

 **Nik come to Lusties**

 **NOW**

 **Pretty please**

 **I need a dance partner ;)**

The bluenette really wanted to pretend like she hadn't gotten Audrey's messages, but she started to feel guilty. What if they ran into each other on campus? Nikki would feel terrible, trying to explain away why she blew the redhead off. With a sigh, she quickly got dressed, and headed out, telling her mother that she'd be back soon. Nikki had heard of Lusties Nightclub, but she'd never been there, so she waved down a taxi.

This place looked like a strip club from the outside. Everything was lit up with bright, neon pink lights. Nikki paid the cabbie and hopped out, hesitantly approaching the club. She was surprised when no one asked to see her ID. Audrey had mentioned something about that before, that this place sold drinks to minors. It really made Nikki wonder about the crowd in front of her.

After searching for a few minutes, she found Audrey, laughing and throwing ones at a girl dancing on one of the poles in the club. As she approached, the redhead spotted her, a touch of blue glowing under the black lights. "Heeeey, it's my friend, Nik," she said, obviously drunk. She put her hands on Nikki's shoulders, who recoiled a little from the smell of alcohol. "I'm so glad you came. I missed you." That last part sounded genuine, and caught Nikki off guard, since the redhead in front of her was usually pretty bitchy.

They talked for a little bit, and it was nice, because Audrey was being decent since she was drunk. Nikki learned that she was a single child, and that her father was a rich stock broker, so they didn't see each other much, but he sent her money every week, and appointed Audrey her own personal driver. A couple of guys asked Nikki if they could buy her a drink, but Audrey was quick to cuss them out and send them on their way. The bluenette actually liked the attention, though she'd never admit it.

"Hey Nik?" the redhead asked, an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Maybe we should get going. I don't feel so hot." Her eyes looked hollow, and her face was a bit paler than usual.

With a sigh, Nikki replied, "Thank God. Let's get the hell out of here."

They grabbed a taxi outside. Audrey was too out of it to remember what day it was, let alone her address or the phone number for her driver, so they went back to the apartment where Nikki lived with her mother. She poked her head into her mom's room, letting her know that she was home, and telling her that she was taking care of a sick friend. It was at this time that Audrey could be heard vomiting in the bathroom.

Knocking on the door softly, the bluenette called, "Audrey? Are you okay?" There was no reply, and the door was locked. Nikki really didn't want to go to bed and leave the redhead alone, so she grabbed a pillow and blanket from her room, and laid on the floor by the bathroom door, waiting for her friend to emerge.

It was still dark when Nikki awoke, and the bathroom door was open. She peeked inside, but Audrey wasn't there. The bluenette stood, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and noticed the French doors to the balcony were open. Quietly, she padded over, and saw Audrey outside, leaning against the railing, looking up at the stars. Nikki said nothing as she approached, and Audrey didn't turn to look at her, but must have heard the teen, because she started talking.

"I used to be a lot like you, believe it or not. I was home schooled from an early age, because Daddy thought that it would be a bad influence to put me in school with other children. I really didn't have many friends, except for online. For some reason, I made a lot of friends in Europe, like Italy and London. Anyway...I was really shy, up until I was about seventeen. I started getting out, trying to make friends, and it was a lot harder than I expected. I was an outsider, so I wasn't really wanted at parties and things like that.

"After a while, I learned that people don't take you seriously unless you give them a reason to fear you. I started carrying myself with a lot of confidence, and if someone was rude to me, I screamed in their face about it. I've always been way too skinny, so I got teased about it sometimes, and that just made me angrier. Eventually people started to respect me, because they learned that I wouldn't take anyone's bullshit. I still hate pretty much everyone, but I have a few friends so that I'm not bored to death.

"I was always annoyed by people who wanted to be super friendly and shit. The crowds I usually hang with don't talk much; they just drink, smoke, and get fucked up on drugs. It's way easier than trying to connect with people. I don't want friends, I just don't want to be alone." She turned to look back at Nikki, who had been silently listening. "Does that make sense at all?" Suddenly, _everything_ about Audrey made sense. The drugs, the attitude, it was all just some personality she invented so people wouldn't bother her. Nikki could totally understand that. She never liked talking to people, but every now and again she'd get lonely, and would be forced to socialize. Audrey just figured out a way to use people, only when she needed them. Nikki watched Audrey's long, scarlet hair flow in the late night breeze. She really wasn't a terrible person. The bluenette had never realized they had so much in common.

The redhead smiled at her softly. "Thanks for taking me home with you, and for keeping an eye on me." She took a few steps forward, and placed her hands gingerly on Nikki's cheeks. Audrey bent down a little, kissing the teen on the forehead, and chuckled when she saw the girl blushing a little. "I'd kiss you on the mouth, but I have puke breath." With that, she walked back into the living room, laying on the couch. Nikki stayed rooted in her spot for a moment, then grabbed her pillow and blanket off the floor, giving them to Audrey.

The next morning, Audrey was back to her old ways. Nikki made her some toaster waffles, then she brushed her hair and tried to clean up the mascara stains around her eyes. Before she left, she paused, and turned to the blue haired teen. "Last night was..." Her eyes went to the floor, and she was quiet, then her glare returned, and she was putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever! Just don't you dare tell anyone I was here!" She stomped outside, where one of her father's drivers was waiting for her.

Nikki's mom emerged from her room not long after that. She had plenty of questions about Nikki's new friend, since Nikki didn't _have_ many friends. The blue haired teen didn't say much, because she was still a little struck from the events of the night before. She got ready for work, not thinking about how terrible her job was. Instead, her mind was on Audrey, and her red hair blowing across the dark, night sky.

"Umm, hello? Earth to Nik?"

Nikki snapped out of her memories, lifting her eyes from her salad to connect with blood red irises, staring at her in annoyance. "Geez," Audrey groaned, leaning back in her chair. "I hate when you leave orbit like that. Warn me next time, okay? I was talking about that hairdresser for a fucking half hour-"

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" Nikki asked.

Audrey froze, looking surprised, then laughed. "With you? Uh...yeah. But you have to help me with my biology homework like you promised!" She looked a little flustered, but smiled.

Nikki grinned down at her lunch. "Only if you'll model for my next art project. I'll draw you like one of my French girls." She felt Audrey kick her lightly under the table with a giggle.

"Ha! You wish!" the redhead retorted. "We'll see, after this weekend."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not sure if it's obvious at the end of this shot, but Nikki ended up going to school. I hope you enjoyed this! I wasn't sure how to write this request, because Nikki's a bit of a prude, and I couldn't see her partying with Audrey. I decided to do a meet story, and I think it came out well, though it's one of the shorter shots in this series. Send in more suggestions, guys! I love this.


End file.
